Help! My Friend's Turning Into A Slytherin!
by George Ballerina
Summary: After Sirius died Harry became a whole new person...in a bad way. Can Sirius get the old Harry back? Starring Sirius the ghost! NOT HUMOR!
1. Behind the Veil

"Hello?" called Sirius "Remus? Harry?"  
  
'Where am I' thought Sirius as he walked around darkness. He could barely remember anything. All he could remember was falling through a dirty veil and landing in total darkness.  
  
"Padfoot?" said a voice  
  
Sirius wheeled around. Standing in front of him, messy jet-black hair, hazel eyes and all was his best friend James Potter.  
  
"How's it going Sirius?" James asked as he pulled James into a hug "Long time no see"  
  
Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. His dead best friend was standing in front of him.  
  
"Prongs! I'm so happy to see you!" Sirius said through tears of happiness "Where am I? How can you be here if you're dead?"  
  
"You're dead. You fell through the veil of darkness. The veil is the gateway to death"  
  
"DEAD! I can't be dead! What about Harry, he needs me!"  
  
"Well there is one way to go back," said James with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. It reminded Sirius of their younger years. "Follow me"  
  
James led Sirius to the entrance of a large dark cave.  
  
"James! Sirius!" said a voice  
  
Running towards them with her dark red hail flying behind her, green eyes glittering with the light was Lily Evans.  
  
"James, you need to explain what might happen to him before he goes" she said  
  
"Oh yeah! There are many rules to being a ghost. If one is broken you will be sent back her without your soul"  
  
"But what are the rules?" asked Sirius  
  
"I don't know, I've never tried to become a ghost before. But you have to go! Time goes by much faster here!"  
  
Sirius waved goodbye to his two best friends and ran into the cave. 


	2. Hogwarts Again

'Blimey, that was bloody brilliant' thought Sirius as he found himself back in the department of mysteries. He looked down and noticed that his body was pasty white and transparent. He was a ghost!  
  
He floated around till he found the exit. Once he was outside his body vanished and all that was left was a light glowing mist. He flew to Hogwarts where he finally became visible again and went through the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Why Sirius, I see you've decided to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as if he had been expecting it all along  
  
"Yeah, I came back to watch over Harry, but I must have your permission first"  
  
"I give you my permission. However, he must not see you, or at least for now. I find that it would be easier for you to watch over him if he didn't know you were there. You know, to see his true feelings"  
  
"But what about if he needs to see me that badly?"  
  
"If that happens it is your decision whether he should see you or not. Till then only Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger will be able to see you so that they can tell you how he's really feeling"  
  
"I understand"  
  
Sirius left Dumbledore's office and went to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.  
  
"Sirius!" yelled Ron and Hermione once Sirius entered the room  
  
They were the only ones there.  
  
"Shh!" said Sirius  
  
He explained everything that Dumbledore told him. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"So, how is Harry anyway?" asked Sirius  
  
"Well...um...he's not exactly our friend anymore" said Ron  
  
"What! What happened?"  
  
"He's completely changed to the dark side. He makes fun of us, he swears and he hangs out with Draco Malfoy and his stupid Slytherin friends"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son? this is horrible!"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Harry stormed in. He looked really different. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing contacts instead of his glasses. But he still had the lightning bold scar that proved that he was indeed Harry Potter.  
  
Following him were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson! 


	3. The New Harry Potter

"You can't bring your Slytherin friends in here" said Hermione  
  
Harry ignored Hermione. He and his new crowd sat down on Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry! I'm going to report this to Professor McGonagall!"  
  
"Oh shut up, you filthy little mudblood!"  
  
Ron jumped at Harry at those words. He would let him get away with calling Hermione that.  
  
"How dare you call her that!" Ron yelled  
  
Ron and Harry started beating each other up. They punched, scratched, hit and screamed until Harry smacked Ron unconscious. Ron lay on the floor, lip bleeding, bruises covering his face.  
  
Harry sported two black eyes, a bruised cheek bone and blood was running down his forehead. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy left the room laughing.  
  
"How could you do that!?" Hermione yelled  
  
She picked up Ron and brought him to the hospital wing(well, dragged him).  
  
"I think you should go to the hospital wing to Harry, you look like shit"  
  
"That's nice"  
  
Draco and Harry left the room. Once they had started walking Sirius followed them, still invisible. What had possessed his godson? 


	4. Sirius!

Once Ron had finally woken from his unconsciousness Hermione pulled him into a big hug. She was so happy that he was finally awake.  
  
Harry had already left the hospital wing so Hermione and Ron were to talk to Sirius in private. They wanted their friend back.  
  
"I can't believe Harry would do such a thing, its not like him at all" said Sirius  
  
"Well, it isn't exactly unusual, he's been acting this way ever since you died." said Ron  
  
"You know, maybe he's acting this way because I'm gone, maybe he needs me"  
  
"I sure hope that's it, I can't take the way he's been acting anymore"  
  
"I'll do it"  
  
"Do what?" asked Hermione  
  
"Let him know that I'm here"  
  
Sirius left the Hospital Wing and went up to the Gryffindor common room where Harry was. Harry was asleep on one of the couches. His face still looked a little bruised from the fight but much better than before.  
  
Sirius didn't want to wake him so he floated around until Harry woke up.  
  
Suddenly Harry's eyes flicked open. He squinted when he saw Sirius floating above him.  
  
"Sirius?" 


	5. They will never be my friends again

"Hello Harry" said Sirius

Harry stared at him in awe.

"I can't believe you came back!"

"I came back to check up you but I never expected you to be acting this way to your friends. It's not like you Harry"

"They are _not_ my friends! And they will _never _be my friends _again_!"

Sirius was getting very worried about Harry. He was acting nothing like the sweet, innocent kind little boy he had been before he had died. He wanted the old Harry back.

"Ron and Hermione are your friends Harry. Malfoy and his cronies are not the right people to hang out with, just look at how they've got you acting!"

"I don't care what you say! Draco is my friend and it's going to stay that way! Why do you even care anyway, he's your cousin!"

Harry jumped out of bed and stormed out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight Ron and Hermione came in.

"I didn't work, did it?"

"I was absolutely no help! Now he's mad at me too! We need to think of something else"

"Why don't we call Professor Lupin?" suggested Hermione "He's a great person to talk to and Harry and him were pretty close. Maybe he could help"

"Great idea" said Ron "I hope it works, I want my best friend back"

Hermione scribbled a quick note on a piece of parchment and attached it to Pigwidgeon's right wing. The owl flew out into the darkness.

"I didn't mention you" Hermione said to Sirius "I wanted to surprise him" 


	6. Snapping Back

**Disclaimer: **_Review!!_

* * *

Sirius, Ron and Hermione spent the next hour waiting for Remus to arrive. Sirius flew around the ceiling while Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch watching him as he panicked.

"What do you thing he is going to say? Will he be afraid of me because I'm a ghost? Will he find it weird to talk to me?"

Sirius didn't know how his friend would react to seeing him as a ghost.

"Calm down Sirius," said Hermione, "It's going to be alright."

"Yeah," assured Ron, "I'm sure your friendship wont be any different."

"I hope so," said Sirius.

"God Sirius!" exclaimed Hermione, "You're acting like he's your boyfriend and you just got a zit. It's funny though."

"What do you think I'm gay now?"

"You're certainly acting like it."

Ron doubling over the floor in laughter interrupted them. They each gave him a dirty look, causing him to laugh even harder.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled.

Ron jumped up, his face still red. He got back onto the couch, snickering slightly.

"Sorry, it's just so funny."

Suddenly the door to the dormitory burst open. Remus walked in, looking around the room, slightly confused. His brown hair had more grey than last year, his robes were even shabbier.

"Why did you guys call me?" he asked, "Is something-Sirius?"

Sirius smiled down at his friend.

"Hey Moony."

Remus was in a slight shock.

"Padfoot, is it really you?"

"Yup! Sirius Black at your service."

Remus found himself battling a wall of emotional forces and threw himself at Sirius, trying to hug him. He went through his friend, landing on the floor headfirst.

"I can't believe it's you," Remus stuttered, "I thought I would never see you again."

"James and Lily helped me get back; I wanted to take care of Harry."

"I'm so happy that you're here."

Sirius snickered as Remus rubbed his head in pain.

"Are you okay there Moony, you like you're in pain. I remember when James took a similar dive of his broom and hit his head. Got a concussion and couldn't play Quidditch for a week. The team needed to find a replacement Chaser for him." (A/N: James is a CHASER! J.K. Rowling said it herself at and interview that they got the movies wrong. I still think of James as more of a Seeker person but I'm gonna go by J.K.)

"I don't think I have a concussion; it doesn't hurt to much. Is that why you asked me to come, to see Sirius?"

"No," said Sirius, 'It's about Harry."

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"He's changed. He hangs out with Slytherins, he insults people, he refuses to talk to Ron and Hermione and he beats people up. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him, I thought that knowing that I was here would make him feel better but it's just making it worse. You have to help us Remus."

"I'll try. I've never dealed with something like this but I'll still try. I just hope he doesn't try to beat me up."

"You'll get it when you least expect it so be careful. He beat the crap out of Ron earlier today. None of us expected that."

"He beat up Ron?"

"Yeah. I thought that that would never happen but it did."

"I'll talk to him now."

"Good luck."

"Um…where is he?"

Sirius laughed.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's with Draco Malfoy again or something."

"I'll go look for him." Remus slightly hollered.

"Shh!" said Sirius.

"What?"

Sirius pointed at Ron and Hermione who were sleeping soundly on the couch. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder while he had his arm rapped around her. Remus smiled gently.

"Well, isn't that cute?"

"I wonder if they'll ever get together."

"They probably will some day."

"I hope so. Now go find Harry!"

Remus began walking to the door.

"Sorry, almost forgot."

He ran out of the dormitory and out of the common to the hallway leading to the staircases. When he saw that Harry was nowhere in that hallway he took one of the moving staircases to the library. Harry was sitting at a table with Draco and Pansy. Remus was slightly surprised to see that Draco wasn't hanging around with his two cronies. He guessed that Harry was a little more fun than two fat boys that could barely speak or move.

Harry looked completely different from the last time Remus had seen him. His hair was spiked up and it was obvious that it was longer than the last time he had seen him, which had been almost a year ago at the Department of Mysteries. Harry had replaced his glasses with contacts and it was easier to see that his eyes had paled. Not because of the contacts but because of the way he felt. Remus was able to notice these sorts of thing because of his lycanthropy.

He slowly approached the table, hoping that Harry would act the way he had been with Sirius, Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Harry"

Harry turned to look at him, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want Lupin?" he asked coldly.

Remus was shocked. A student had never spoken to a teacher like that before while he was teaching there; not even when he was a student. If he expected anyone to snap at a teacher it wouldn't be Harry. Harry used to be the gentlest, kindest person in the world. He was too nice to ever talk back to a teacher, especially a teacher as close to him as he was. He was always close to Harry before today.

"Harry would you please come with me?"

"But I don't want to."

"Come with me NOW!" Remus almost yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. He gave looks to each of his friends and went to follow Remus. Once out of the library, Remus grabbed Harry's arm and led him back to the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Harry huffed when he saw his godfather is the room.

"Oh, it's you again," he said.

Sirius glared at him.

"Don't speak to me that way."

"I can speak to you however I want."

"I'm your godfather and you will listen to me."

"No."

Remus grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come with me."

Harry sighed as Remus led him into the bathroom at the end of the dormitory.

Remus sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked up at Harry. He patted the place beside him.

"Wanna sit?" he asked.

"No"

Remus sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought it would.

"Harry why have you been acting this way?"

"I ac like this because I like to. It's me and you can't change that."

"It is not you. You're only acting like this because you're sad. you used to be such a nice kid, always helping people and just being the nice person you were. But look at you now. You hang out with Slytherins, you insult people, you treat your friends like crap-"

"Ron and Hermione are _not _my friends!"

"They are your friends. Harry, this isn't you."

"IT IS TOO!"

Harry stomped his foot on the floor.

"Why the _fuck _is everyone doing this to me? So I've changed, why do you care, it's my choice! Just fuck off and leave me alone!"

Harry stormed out of the bathroom, not noticing Ron and Hermione waking up as he ran by them. He jumped onto his bed and closed the hangings around him, placing a locking charm on them so that no one could enter. Remus ran over to his bed and tried to open the hangings with no success.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Please come out."

The sound of Harry crying into his pillow was heard. Sirius flew up to Remus and looked him in the eyes.

"Should I go in there?"

"No, just leave him alone for now. It'll only make things worse if you piss him off even more. He'll fall asleep soon, just leave him."

Sirius nodded and went back to the couch where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Remus turned back to Harry's bed.

"Please Harry," he whispered, "I want you back."


End file.
